Happy Birthday Ritesh!
by Divyaa26
Summary: Many Many Happy Returns of The day Ritesh! Chote tera birthday aya :):) A special Os for my special friend..Its An Abhirika os! Full of Romance..Peep in guys and wish my friend a very happy birthday! :): :)


_**AN : Hey Guys! Divyaa Here :) Here's Wishing My Bestest friend and very very dear to Me..Rits1437 A very Happy Birthday! God bless you yaar..:):) enjoy reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Love..Its Just Word Untill Someone Special Snd eps in your Life and Makes You Realise Its True Meaning..**_

 _ **Love..Its A Kind Of Magic which is Not created by any magician ; Its Created Between Two Souls..**_

 ** _Love..Its a Feeling which Changes a person In and Out..It Can Transform A Person from whom He/She was To Who He/ She is Right now.._**

 ** _Love...Love...Love...No Matter how many definations we Try to Give..It'll always Stand UnDefined.. We All Have Our Own Definations of Love.._**

 ** _Here In This Story Love Has Defined Itself On Its Own.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _A Beautiful Girl Walking down the street with her Hand bag and A Sweet Smile Constantly Playing on her Lips..._**

 ** _" Ummm..Yeh Red Roses Dena please..." She Said As She came across The Flourist's shop.._**

 ** _" Here Your Roses Ma'm " The Man Smiled at her.._**

 ** _" Thank You.." She smiled and took the flowers..Paying him the money she again started walking.._**

 ** _When She Was Walking her feet were not on the ground..It felt As If She was flying in the air..Smiling out and Jumping lightly She was no less looking like a kid.._**

 ** _" Chocolates..:) " She squelled as she Came to buy some sweets.._**

 ** _" Aaj toh main Ussey chocolates khila ke hi rahungi..Dekhti Hu Kaise mana karta hai.." She Smiled evn Widely and Took the Best Possible chocolates.._**

 ** _Next up she Took a Greeting Card Of ' Welcome Back ' and Sat on a bench..Took out a pen And Wrote A message in It -_**

 ** _To My Love ,_**

 ** _Finally Our Wait Is Over ; We Won't be Apart from now onwards.._**

 ** _You Came Back My Love.. I knew You Would..Definately!_**

 ** _Welcome Back Baby!_**

 ** _I Love You :)_**

 ** _\- Yours Angel :)_**

 ** _She smiled and Kissed The Card Softly.._**

 ** _\- - - - - - - On The Other Side - - - - - - -_**

 ** _" How You doing Mr. Abhijeet..? "_**

 ** _" I'm Doing Absolutely Fine Dr. Mukharjee "_**

 ** _The Man Lying on the Bed Said with a bright smile.._**

 ** _" Thats Great Mr. Abhijeet...I Must Say You Showed Us A Miracle.."_**

 ** _" It was Nothing Like Any Miracle Doctor..It Was Just My Wife's Love For me..Her Faith In Me..That I would Definately come Back to Her..And Here I Am.."_**

 ** _" Ofcourse Mr. Abhijeet..Hum Sab Ne apni ankhon se Dekha hai Apki Wife Ko..Din Raat Apke liye Pray karte hue..Apka khayaal Rakhte hue..She Truely Loves You A Lot .."_**

 ** _" Hmm..I Know Doctor..Meri Angel Hai Hi aisi.." He Mummered to himself.._**

 ** _" Lekin woh hai kahan? "_**

 ** _" Woh bas aati hi hogi..Ek Bohot Important kaam karne gayi hai woh..."_**

 ** _The Doctor left the room and He Closed his eyes and Recollected Some Fond Memories of Him..And His Angel..._**

 ** _\- - - - - - - - FlashBack - - - - - - - - -_**

 ** _It was few years Back , When I Had Just Completed My MBA ; And My Placement was done In My hometown Mumbai itself..It Was My New Job ; I must Say That I got A Very Nice Job With My utter intrest in My Work, Friendly co-workers, Awesome Accomodation, and Above the all A Handsome amount of Salary.._**

 ** _I Got along with My New and Busy Life Quiet Well and Fast..I Used To Work Hard ; Very Hard..My Seniors Were happy with My Work..I Used to Direct the Juniors Under My Hand.. I Felt Nice Of Myself and My Abilities But I didn't even Realise when I turned To an Complete Reserved..Busy And Work Obessesed Person..I Never Used to Pay To Outer things beyond my work..I Used to Pay Weak attention towards Family Functions..Friends Get Togathers And other entertainments..I Became My Own World..I Was Happy Being Alone in My Dear Privacy..Until She Stepped in...:)_**

 ** _\- - - - At Present - - - -_**

 ** _She Sat in The Car and Said To The Driver.._**

 ** _" Vikas..Chalo Jaldi..Hospital Jana hai..Aur ha Car highway se lena ; Muze jitna Jaldi Ho Sake Utna jaldi Pohochna hai Abhi Ke Pas... "_**

 ** _The Driver Nodded and started the Car..She Took her Mobile Phone And called Somewhere :_**

 ** _Hello..Mrs. Tarika Shrivastav Here.. Jee doctor muze aap se ek request karni thi..Main Yaha se Nikal Gayi hu..Muze aate Aate shayad se 2-3 ghante Lag jaaye..Kya Aap Please Tab tak ke liye Abhi Ka Khayal Rakhne kisi sister ko Appoint kar denge..I Don't want to take any chance on Abhi's health now..Muze uska pura khayal rakhana hai..So Please doctor If You Can?_**

 ** _Thank You...Thanks A Lot Doctor..It'll be A great help to Me..I'll Be there extremely soon ; till then please look after My Husband.._**

 ** _" Vikas..Speed Up the car.."_**

 ** _\- - - - - FlashBack - - - - - -_**

 ** _It Was Month of January, When I Was in 3rd year of My BMS..I Used to Live with my friend as A Paying Guest..And Used to Work Part Time to Earn some money..It was all Going Pretty Good..When I Met Him.._**

 ** _Our Meeting Was By Chance ; Neither We had Any Contact or connection Ever Before..Nor We knew each other..It was like..Umm..Like We Met each Other..As If We Were Destined to Meet..._**

 ** _I'll Tell You What..When I Met this Guy..Abhijeet..I Found Him Seriously Serious..;) I Know Its a strange term ' Seriously Serious ' But What I mean By That is..This Guy..Never Used to Laugh openly..Never Used To Talk openly..Never Used To Crack Jokes...The Matter Was He Wasn't used to Open Up..to anyone..._**

 ** _It Started With Friendship..:) Me And Abhijeet Became Friends! Though I Was 2 years younger then him..But We developed our Friendship bonding quiet well and fast..We Used to Talk On the phone..Chat through messages..Laugh along..Crack jokes..and What Not.._**

 ** _Soon There came A time When Me And Abhijeet..We Used to Chat Till Late At nights..._**

 ** _Once What Happend :_**

 ** _We were Chatting through Messages With each other..And It Was A Weekend..He had A leave from the office next day and I Too Had The same..We were chatting on various topics ; Me and Abhi Had habit of talking about 2 to 3 topics at the same time.._**

 ** _" U Knw Wat Abhi ; You look Very handsome..Umm In My Language You Are a Patakha..;) "_**

 ** _" Ohh Girl..Me And Patakha..? "_**

 ** _" Yes..Problem? "_**

 ** _" No..Not As Such..Well Then You My Dear Are A Patakhi..;) ;) "_**

 ** _" Hahaha..You Got Me! "_**

 ** _The Night went On and On..and we forgot the time ; We were'nt Aware of the time..It just passed like flow of water..We Kept on Chatting and Chatting..Forgetting about all the other things..We Laughed Frequently till our eyes turned watery and cheeks pained...There was a patch of time ; Where we were Laughing on everything..I mean we were just madly laughing on every word that came from each others Lips..._**

 ** _" Hey..Its 5:55 Abhi.."_**

 ** _" Umm Yeah..So? "_**

 ** _" So..We Should really sleep Now Abhi...We Despirately Need some sleep "_**

 ** _" Okay Baba..We'll Sleep now...Exact At 6:00 "_**

 ** _" Okay Done..."_**

 ** _" Abhi...Ek Baat kahu? "_**

 ** _" Ek Kya do baat kaho..."_**

 ** _" Hmm...I Never Ever Enjoyed talking to someone This Much..I Mean We talked for so long and I just Enjoyed Every Bit Of it.."_**

 ** _" Hmm..Same Here Tarika..Even I Never Talked and Enjoyed So Much ever Before..It Was Pleasure talking time..:) "_**

 ** _The Smiley at the Edge of that Sentence Gave Me A strange Kind of Satisfaction..I Felt like He Actually Smiled By His Heart..And I Was Happy That I Could Make Him Smile That Time.._**

 ** _\- - - - - - - - At Present - - - - - - - -_**

 ** _" Ha Baba..Main aate wakt tumhare liye Dher sari chocolates laaungi..Okay? Yes Yes Promise... Now Be A Good boy And Go To School with Papa..."_**

 ** _An Elderly woman Completed her Conversation on phone and Sat near by his bed while checking all The instruments.._**

 ** _" Jee Aap..? " He asked.._**

 ** _" I'm Sister Vidya.. Beta, apki wife ne Unke aane tak tumhara khayal Rakhne ki zimmedari muze di hai.." sister Vidya said with A Warm smile.._**

 ** _" Ohh...Muze pata tha ki woh Aise Nahi Manegi.." He Smiled_**

 ** _" Main Unko Acchi tarah janti hu..Tarika..Yahi naam hai na apki wife ka? "_**

 ** _He Nodded.._**

 ** _" Hmm..Really Sweet Woman..Bohot pyaari hai aur aap se bohot zyada pyar karti hai woh.."_**

 ** _He Again Nodded In Agreement with a smile.._**

 ** _" Aap Abhi kisse Baat kar rahi thi sister? Apki Tarika se baat hui? " He asked_**

 ** _" No No...Woh toh main apne Grandson se baat kar rahi thi..Chocolate dene ka promise kiya tab jaake school jaane ke liye maan gaya..."_**

 ** _" Ohh accha..." He Smiled_**

 ** _\- - - - - - - FlashBack - - - - - - - -_**

 ** _Promise. Its Not Just a word ; Its A Faith..People Say Promises Are Made To Be Broken..But Sometimes Some Promises are made to Be Last Forever.._**

 ** _It was Valentine's week going on.._**

 ** _As Usual Me And Tarika..We Were chatting through messages.._**

 ** _" Hey..You Didn't Go Out To Enjoy With Friends Abhi? "_**

 ** _" Nope...appearently I Don't have any plans for the Whole Valentine's week.."_**

 ** _" Why? Cm'on Abhi..Its Valentine's Week! "_**

 ** _" But I Don't have Any Valentine Tara.."_**

 ** _By Now I've started calling Tara instead of Tarika..Like She Used to Call Me Abhi..:) It was really Cute The way she used to Call me Abhi..Well She Was Cute Herself :)_**

 ** _" Ohh..So It is Like This..Hmm.."_**

 ** _" Yup..But What About You ? ;) Why Are You At home? "_**

 ** _" Hehe..Well, This Does not have any As Yet..So..."_**

 ** _" Ohh..Hey Thats A Coincidence..:) "_**

 ** _" Ya..:) But You Know What Abhi...No Matter What Happens, I'll always Be there with you..:) Thats My Promise To You.."_**

 ** _" So Sweet Of You Tara! I'll too always be with you..Forever..Thats My Promise..:) "_**

 ** _" Promise :D "_**

 ** _" Promise :) "_**

 ** _Just When Tara exclaimed in her next message_**

 ** _" Abhi check the time! "_**

 ** _" It's 12:02 Tara..Its not late..You feeling sleepy? "_**

 ** _" Offo Abhi..An Another friend Of Mine Just Wished me Happy Promise Day "_**

 ** _" Ha? "_**

 ** _I took a sec. To Realise that We promised each other at the very begining of the Promise Day.._**

 ** _" Ohh My God ! Tara We made a promise Exact at the begining of Promise Day "_**

 ** _" Yess :) :) "_**

 ** _" Wow! What a coincidence "_**

 ** _" ya..:):):) "_**

 ** _Honestly Speaking, If I would have heard or saw such thing happening with others..I would have laughed on them..Such childish thing..But Today when that moment happend..I Was rather extremely delighted plus excited..There Was A strange Excitement I was Feeling..I Felt As if I was A Child..It Was Tara's Effect on Me.._**

 ** _That Night I Slept with A Constant smile On My Face..She Had Really Changed Me..I Used To Talk To Her All The time..Through messages and phone calls..Tara And I Used to Enjoy Our company and we used to talk whenever We Used To Get Free Time In Between Work.._**

 ** _Tara's Voice Was Cute...Really Cute..The way she used to Laugh..Giggle..were Just Like A small Little girl..Her Voice Used to sooth My Soul..and That I Used to tell her oftenly..for which she used to say That She found my voice really Charming..She Used to Say the way I Used to Talk ; She Loved that Way.._**

 ** _I Remember how she Used to Say " Abhi Kya aisa Nahi ho sakta ki Bas Tum Bolte Jao Bolte Jao..Aur Main Sunti Rahu Sunti Rahu..:) "_**

 ** _I Believe That..That Promise We did That Night Was Nothing but God Was Promising Us That He'll Keep Us Togather Forever..:)_**

 ** _\- - - - - - - On The Other Hand - - - - - - -_**

 ** _I didn't Even Realise When And How Abhi became An Extremely Important Part Of My life..Though I was Unaware Of This..There Came A time When I Realised It.._**

 ** _Early Morning, When I Was Half asleep..Abhi Messaged Me.._**

 ** _" Hey Tara..I Know Its Very Early in Morning..You Must Be sleeping ; I Just messaged To Inform You That I'm Travelling..I'm Going to place nearby our town..Once I Reach their I'll let you know..Take Care Of Yourself "_**

 ** _After I Read the message.. I Woke Up and Started my day to day courses..The Day Went on and On...I Didn't know why But That Day I Was Feeling really Restless..I kept on waiting for Abhi's message to come..but it didn't come.._**

 ** _In Evening I Messaged him to know weather he reached saamfely..I Texted him 2-3-4-5 messages back to back but he didn't reply to single..I Waited for his reply..Whole night passed but he did not reply...I Was hell tensed.._**

 ** _But The period Of Tension and Panic for me Was Just Started..Two..three..four..five..six..seven..Days Passed behind each other..But Abhi's Reply Didn't came..I Became More Of Phsyco..I got Depressed and seriously worried about Abhi..As I had not talked to him since A Week..I didn't had any clue of him..I tried calling him several times..but his phone was not reachable..I Texted him A lott..but Never came a reply..I Was Missing him.._**

 ** _I Used to Cry...Sometimes silently Sometimes Loudly..I Used to Pray To My God To Keep Abhi safe..I Kept on Waiting...My Wait seemed endless to me..But I Never Lost Hope.._**

 ** _After Probably 9 Days Of Heart breaking Wait..My Phone Buzzed ; and It Showed Abhi's Name..I Attended the call In A sec..._**

 ** _" Hello.."_**

 ** _" Hello Abhi..."_**

 ** _" Tara.."_**

 ** _" Where The hell were you these days Abhi? Do you even know how sick worried I was for you.."_**

 ** _" Tara..Tara.."_**

 ** _" What Tara! Shut up! 9 days Abhi..and You didn't bother to atleast reply my messages or call back.."_**

 ** _" Tara..I had An Accident.."_**

 ** _The Time Stopped for me at The Very sec..I heard the Word Accident._**

 ** _" Tara? Are you there? "_**

 ** _" umm..hmm..yaa..Accident? Abhi What Happend to you? Are..Are You Okay? Tell me..Are You okay? "_**

 ** _" Tara Calm down..Relax..I'm Okay..I Was in hospital last week..Now I'm at home..resting.."_**

 ** _" But What Happend To You abhi..? "_**

 ** _" Umm..Nothing My Bike just got crashed with another bike..And I Got injured.."_**

 ** _" Ohh God..Abhi..Abhi..I'm really tensed for You..I Don't know what To Say..What To Do.."_**

 ** _I Started crying on the phone itself..He was making me calm but I was just shedding tears..That day I realised that Abhi Was Just Not a Friend For Me..He Was Really Very Important For Me..._**

 ** _\- - - - - - - - At Hospital - - - - - - - -_**

 ** _After That Accident , Me and Tara came Even More Close to Each other..We Used to Care For each other More then we did for ourselves..We Used To be concerned for each other all the time..We have become really close to each other.._**

 ** _I Was changed by Now..Changed a lot..Tara had changed me..I Was No more like old Abhijeet..I started laughing freely..Get happy on s dmall small things..Excited on every little thing with Tara..Being with Tara I too Had become A Child Now..To be precise She brought out the Kid inside me..:) I Just wanted to be with her all the time..and talk to her endlessly.._**

 ** _Once She Told Me That She was going out of town for some Family Function of her's and hence she won't be able to talk to Me for A week.._**

 ** _I Got Really Upset That time..How could I have been without talking to Tara for an entire week?Will she miss Me? OR she won't be affecated by my absence?_**

 ** _Thoughts blunderd in My mind..And I Was getting restless by each moment.._**

 ** _Soon The Day Arrived When Tara Left for the family Function..that means she went out of contact..And This Time I Started Missing her as hell..I used to see her picture..I Used to read our previous chats and smile recollecting our previous memories..I Used To Try and call her..But as She told Me..She was out of reach.._**

 ** _One Day to My Surprise..Her Message Came.._**

 ** _" hey Abhi..:) "_**

 ** _" Hello Tara.."_**

 ** _" I Miss You Abhi.."_**

 ** _" I'm Missing You Even More.."_**

 ** _" hmm...How Are you? "_**

 ** _" I'm good..But when You'll Be Coming Back Tara? "_**

 ** _" I'll Try To Come As soon As Possible.."_**

 ** _Her words echoed in My Ears. Swung in front of my eyes.._**

 ** _" I'll Try To Come As Soon As Possible..."_**

 ** _" Tara please come fast..I want to tell you something.."_**

 ** _I Knew What I had to tell Her..I Knew What She Meant to Me..I Realised Why The Hell that Girl Cried for me all the 9 days..I Realised What Bond We Had.._**

 ** _I Realised..That I Love Her..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _After Tara Came To Mumbai..I Proposed Her..She Seemed Overwhelmed By My Confession..She too loved Me A lot..She Said Yes..And Very Soon After getting financial stability..We Got Married..:)_**

 ** _\- - - - - - - - At Present - - - - - -_**

 ** _The Door Of His Room flung open..And She Walked Inside..He was leaning on the bed silently..He knew that she Came..He Knew it was his angel..But still he kept his eyes shut and Feel her presence.._**

 ** _She Walked inside..and Saw her Sleeping Baby..Yes..For Her Abhijeet was Her Small little Baby..She Used to take care of him just like her small kid.._**

 ** _She Came near his bed..and mummered a thank you to sister Vidya for taking care of her Baby..Sister Vidya smiled and left the room.._**

 ** _She sat on the stool next to him..and Caressed his hair..He Felt her soft palm in his hair.._**

 ** _" Shona..." She said softly.._**

 ** _" Shona..Wake Up..I Know You Are Not sleeping..Just Pretending to Do So.."_**

 ** _At this He Smiled and Opened his eyes..Looked at his Angel..and Cupped her face.._**

 ** _" Aa Gayi Tum Angel..Kitni der laga di tumne..Pata hai I Missed You so much..."_**

 ** _" I Missed You Too Baby..Lekin Bhagwan ji ko thank you bolne gayi thi na..Isiliye thoda late ho gaya.." She said While kissing his palm.._**

 ** _" hmm..Mere Liye Kitne Saare bhagwano se pray kiya tha baby..Tumhari Prayers Bohot jaldi sun lete hai na woh..dekho muze thik kar diya unhone.."_**

 ** _\- - - - - - - Flashback - - - - -_**

 ** _It was Almost 5 months passed Abhi and Tara's wedding..and They Were driving back from a function..When A Car From the other side came and thrashed with Abhi's car.._**

 ** _Both of them were admitted to Hospital..Tarika gained consiousness after few hours of Treatment..But Doctor's said That Abhijeet was in Coma.._**

 ** _Tarika couldn't swallow the news that her Abhi was in coma..She believed that He'll wake up..That Very moment She started praying for him..She used to Be with him all the time..She Used to pray for him..She Used to Talk to him while he was just sleeping..The doctors,Nurses and other staff at hospital vitnessed Their love.._**

 ** _And Her Love Lived up her faith..He Gained consiousness after three weeks..and the very 1st person he saw was His Angel..._**

 ** _\- - - - - - - - At Present - - - - - - -_**

 ** _" Dekho Main Tumhare liye Kya laayi hu Shona.."_**

 ** _" Kya? "_**

 ** _" Chocolates..:):):)"_**

 ** _" But Baby..Main Chocolates nahi khata..."_**

 ** _" isiliye Toh laayi hu..Aur Main doctor se bhi permission li hai..Tum Yeh Chocolates kha sakte ho.."_**

 ** _And She Fed him the chocolates..and Gave Him The Card..He Read the card And Hugged his beloved wife..She Cuddled in his Arms and They Leaned on the bed.._**

 ** _Abhijeet and Tarika's Love Is Something Really Magical..It wasn't like any filmy story or anything..It Was Just A simple..Cute and Lovely Love story of Two Lovely People.._**

 ** _As I Said Above..That Love Has Many Definations ; But Here The way Abhi Came back just for his Tara..and Abhi's Tara Waited and prayed for Him to Come back..Was Just Enough to Define the meaning of there love.._**

 ** _LOVE IS LIFE..:)_**

 ** _LOVE IS ABOUT HAVING A NEW LIFE..:)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy Birthday My Dear Best Friend Ritesh! Tell me how's it..and enjoy ur day!_**

 ** _Stay Happy And Keep Smilin_**

 ** _Thank you_**

 ** _\- Divyaa 26 :)_**


End file.
